Liquid tanks may conventionally be provided with vents to regulate pressure and/or to avoid an over-pressurization of the tank. However, when liquid tanks undergo significant attitude variations, the vents may become submerged by the liquid, which impedes the normal operation of the vents and may thus impact the pressure regulation or over-pressurization protection. Hence, the attitude envelope capability of some apparatuses may be affected by these tank pressurization issues. Among the solutions used to address attitude envelope limitations are that tank volumes have been increased and/or complex mechanisms such as flip-flop valves have been developed.